


I Want You

by criandoAK



Series: How to Get Away with Murder [1]
Category: Annalise/ Tegan Price, Michaela e Bonnie, Tegalise
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25338853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/criandoAK/pseuds/criandoAK
Summary: Tegan: - What do you want, Annalize?Annalize remains silent.Tegan: -Annalise, answer me, please. What you want?Annalize: - You!Tegan: - Annalize, I don't have time for games.Annalize: - I'm not kidding, Miss Price. I want you!
Relationships: Annalise Keating/Tegan Price
Series: How to Get Away with Murder [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835122
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	1. Eu quero você

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Brazilian and I'm a big fan of the series How to Get Away with Murder.  
> I followed this series to the end and I confess that I still miss it! If I told you that I wouldn't change anything in the last episode, I would definitely be lying. One of the things I would change would be to see Annalise confessing her love for Tegan!  
> So, based on that desire, I decided to create a story about them. Do not notice, because it is the first time that I write something like this. For some time I have been following the fanfics about them both and I wanted to create my own story but unfortunately I cannot speak or write in English (I only know the basics). And that discouraged me! : / But to be able to read and follow these stories I put it to translate from English to Portuguese and so I can travel in each of these wonderful fanfics.
> 
> This story is written in my language, Portuguese, but I used Google translator to be able to translate into English. So don't mind grammatical errors, please.
> 
> Hope you like it!  
> Sorry for anything. :)

Now that Annalize was out of the woods and all the investigation into her came to an end, something different happened inside her. All of this made her more excited and optimistic about life. Seeing life in a different way than usual.

On a sunny morning Annalise takes her things, gives her one last look and goes on her way to Caplan & Gold. It was a new day, a fresh start and his expectations were good.  
After 1 hour Anna Mae enters the door of the large office and is soon faced with Tegan.  
The eyes of the two immediately connect in an almost impossible way to lose contact until Annalize is taken by surprise by Bonnie, who hugs her tightly to see her back at the company, and consequently, unintentionally, it takes away the focus of Tegan's gaze on Annalize.

Annalize: -Oh, enough, Bonnie! That way you will wrinkle my dress. LOL  
"Said Annalise, teasing her."

While Annalise is hugging Bonnie she is watching Miss Price get lost in her eyes.

Bonnie: - Rs ... Stop being silly, Annalize! Your dress is still intact.

"Bonnie says, releasing Annalize from his arms."

Annalize was greeted by just about every employee except her boss, Tegan. This made Anna Mae feel a twinge in her heart, she knew the reasons that led to this.  
The memory of Tegan declaring herself and her rejecting the love provided by the woman to whom she also harbored feelings surfaced in her mind and that was worth all that indifference to which Tegan was giving her. She offered love and Annalise did!

Soon after her moment of reverie, she distances herself from everyone and goes to her office to settle down and check the open cases for her to proceed. However, it was difficult to maintain concentration, her office table was facing Tegan's office, and all the walls are glass, so that made it even more difficult because her eyes started to observe every movement of the woman in front of her but after a few unsuccessful attempts, Annalize manages to concentrate on what she was doing until the door in front of her opens and she sees who was entering. It was none other than the beautiful girl in the front office.

Tegan: - Hello, Miss Keating! How are you doing?  
I forgot to give you the letter from our superiors.  
"She said formally handing the letter to Annalize without maintaining much eye contact."

Annalize: - Thank you very much, Tegan!  
I'm glad you came to my office to deliver this to me.

Annalize lets the words come out as sweetly as possible and with a beautiful smile on her face. It was hard to hide the happiness of hearing her voice even after so long without Tegan even calling her or taking her calls.

Tegan: - You're welcome!  
Now excuse me because I need to continue what I was doing.  
If you need, you can call me, after all, I'm here to also help you solve problems.

Tegan was acting cool to Annalize. The relationship there was strictly professional!  
Annalise couldn't help but notice his apathy towards her but she knew that she was only reaping the rewards of everything she planted. She couldn't question, even if she wanted to.

Annalize: Oh, yes! Thanks.  
"Said Annalize with a half-lifeless smile on her face."

When Annalize barely finishes speaking Tegan turns to the shore to leave the room but before she even takes a step, Annalise hurries after her and holds her hand to stop her.

Annalize: - Tegan, wait!  
"Annalize says abruptly."

Tegan turns around when she feels the touch of Annalize's hand in hers. The sensation of Annalise's touch still stirred her, she couldn't deny it but she needed to keep moving forward.

Tegan: - Speak, Annalize! What do you want?  
"She said looking at her hand."

Annalise noticed and then thought it best to let go of her hand.

Annalize: - Sorry for holding you like this!

Tegan: - No problem. Now tell me what you want, I need to go back to my office.

Annalize: - I was thinking about going to lunch together. What do you think? As we did before.  
Do you accept?

Tegan: - Thank you, Annalize! But it won't work, I already have company for lunch.

Annalize: - Oh, yes! Smoothly.  
Leave it for another day then.  
Sorry to bother you. Go there!

After Tegan leaves the room, Annalize returns to her desk feeling a little frustrated. But she tries to get away from that feeling by getting involved with all that paperwork on her desk.  
Meanwhile, in the next room, Tegan sits with her back to Annalise's compartment so she doesn't have to look at the woman who still touches her heart.

That simple touch was enough to bring back some memories and spark some emotions.  
After a few hours of hard work Tegan gets up to pick up her bag and leaves to go to lunch. She couldn't be late as there was someone waiting for her downstairs.  
When she leaves Annalise disguises herself and then goes after her in order to find out who was the person who would be accompanying her.  
In the meantime Tegan takes the elevator and Anna Mae takes the stairs that would take her to the ground floor. As soon as she arrives she sees a scene she didn't want, Tegan was greeting another woman, but in a very intimate way.  
The young lady who was waiting for Miss Price was very beautiful. Her black skin highlighted the color of the dress on her designed body, to tell the truth, it would be easy to be attracted to that beautiful black woman.

However, while it was easy, the last thing Annalize wanted was for Tegan to be attracted to her.  
After the two women greeted each other, they made their way towards Tegan's car.  
Annalize returned to the office, somewhat disappointed. She didn't quite know what to think!  
She didn't know if that woman was just a friend or someone Tegan had been seeing since she asked her to move on since she couldn't be the person to give her love.  
When Annalize arrives at her office, Bonnie comes to her after realizing that something strange is going on.

Bonnie: - License, Annalize! I can enter?

Annalize: - Oh, yes! Feel free.  
"She says a little sad."

Bonnie: - Is something going on, Annalize? I realized that you came down there differently. Did you and Tegan fight?

Annalize: - Before it was. She's barely looking me in the face, Bon! She hardly spoke to me today, can you believe it?

Bonnie: - Give her time, Annalize. She is trying to do what you asked her to do ... "Follow her path and be happy with those who could really give you love."

Annalize: -I know I said that, Bonnie.

Bonnie: - So what did you expect to happen? She tried but you didn't want her and for loving you she respected you, Annalize.

Annalize: - I know, Bonnie!  
"Annalize said in a choked voice, trying to hold back the tears."

Bonnie realized that Annalize was trying not to cry and it made her heart ache. She didn't like seeing her best friend and mentor like that.

Bonnie: - Annalize, if you love her tell her that! Don't let your happiness slip through your hands. It is not always that love insists on knocking on our door.

Those words were right! Each of them messed her up enough, to the point that she wanted to call Tegan right now to tell the whole truth about how she felt, however, she knew it wasn't the time yet.  
A misstep could cause more damage.

Annalize: - Thank you, Bon!

"Said Annalise getting up from the chair to go over to her friend and hug her."

When Bonnie leaves the room, Annalize notices Tegan exiting the elevator and heading towards her office. Annalize has no reaction when she sees the woman approaching and tries to compose herself as soon as possible so that she doesn't notice the emotion in her eyes.  
Annalize pretends not to be seeing and keeps looking at the computer screen as if she is busy with something, until Tegan opens the door, enters and stops in front of her.

Tegan: - Annalize, why did you follow me down there at lunch?

I saw you there but I preferred to ignore the whole situation!  
Annalize did not expect those words! She thought she hadn't been seen

Annalize: - I ... Um ... I was wondering who you would have lunch with.  
"Annalize chose to speak the truth."

Tegan: - What ?! Why do you want to know who I have lunch with or not, Annalize? This is none of your business!

Annalize: - Yes, I know it isn't. But it should be!  
"Annalise saw that she ended up talking too much."

Tegan: - And why should it be? Our relationship is nothing less than something professional. So everything I do with my life  
personal information should not be directed at you.

"Tegan felt bad about the weight of those words, but there her heart wounds were screaming more than any trace of the love she still had for Annalize."

It was even more difficult for Annalize to hear all that but she deserved it and knew that Tegan needed to let off steam. She was silent listening without saying anything until Tegan was done.

Annalize: - Tegan, you are right in everything you said but I ask you a big favor.

Tegan: - What favor, Annalize Keating?  
For me to "go my way"? If so, I'm already doing it, as you could see down there.  
"Now she slapped Annalize without a hand. A slap that came to hurt her ..."

Tegan: - I'm sorry, Annalize! I'm being very stupid with you.  
"She said softening her expression."

Anna was surprised by the apology that came from those harsh words! However, this apology brought her new hope.  
Annalize gets up and goes over to Tegan. Annalize approaches the woman in front of her, close enough to touch Price's arm.  
Realizing that she has not been reluctant to approach, she takes the opportunity to bring her other hand to Tegan's face as an act of tenderness.

Annalize: - I deserved each of your words and I know that I deserve much more. You have every right to say horrible things to me but I just ask you for a chance to say how I feel.  
Please give me a second chance!

Tegan was rocked by everything she just heard and when she was about to give in they are interrupted by Michaela. 

Michaela: - Professor Keating and Miss Price, excuse me! We managed to find the clues that case. Connor and the others also got the data you wanted.

The two moved away when they heard Michaela's voice and it brought Tegan back to her previous mood. And all that commotion at Annalise's words is over.

Annalize: - Okay, Michaela. Thank you! Now excuse us please.

Tegan: - No, Michaela. Stay! I was just leaving.

Annalize: - No, Tegan. Stay Please!  
"Said Annalize, almost pleading."

Tegan: - Annalize, I think we're done here.  
I do not want to disturb your job.  
License!

Annalize and Michaela are paralyzed. Without showing any reaction until Tegan opened the door to the room and left.  
Michaela saw that Annalize was shaken by what happened there, so she decided to speak up.

Michaela: - Sorry, Professor Keating! I didn't want to disturb the lady.

Annalize: - Don't worry, Michaela!  
It's not your fault.  
Thank you so much for finding the clues we needed to complete the case.  
Come on!

Annalize really was different. Having gotten away with all those serious accusations and seeing the governor paying for all the harm she did to him, made her a more calm and sweet person. Everyone was realizing this!

Michaela: - Yes, ma'am.

Annalise and Michaela went to the others and when they got there, Annalise couldn't help noticing Tegan inside her office, standing in front of the Caplan & Gold window, watching the dusk.  
Her desire was to go there but she couldn't. Then Annalize turns her attention to the work of her students and stays there until they leave.  
After more than two hours of hard work, Annalize releases them and goes to her office to get her things and finish more days.  
After gathering all her things, Bonnie calls her to come down together.  
When they arrive at the parking lot, Annalise sees the same woman at lunch, leaning against Tegan's car, certainly waiting for her who was still upstairs.  
Bonnie realizes that Annalize was speechless for a few moments, then she looks around to see what was going on and there was Gabrielle, the woman Tegan has been dating since.

Bonnie: - Come on, Annalize. We will!  
"She said reaching out to Annalize."

Annalize: - No, Bonnie! I will not.

In the meantime Annalize hears the elevator door opening and when she turns to see who it was, it was exactly who she was thinking ... Tegan!  
Tegan passes the two women without saying anything, just waves to Bonnie and goes to meet the woman waiting for her and when she reaches him, Gabrielle receives her with a hug and a peck on her lips.  
As upset as she is, it hurt to imagine that Annalize was there watching everything.  
When Bonnie looks at Annalize she sees tears streaming down her face.  
Then she takes Annalize by the hand and drags her to her car.  
Bonnie puts Annalize in her car to leave but first decides to check Anna once again to see if she was able to leave on her own and yes, she was.

Bonnie: - Call me when you get home.

Annalize: - Thank you, Bon! Stay calm. Everything will be fine. You will see!

Annalize says goodbye to Bonnie, closes the car door, starts the vehicle and leaves.  
She left but halfway there she decided to change the route.  
Annalise takes the path that leads to the house, but not hers, but Tegan's.  
As she follows the path there, Anna calls Price.  
Call one, two, three and only the fourth time she answers!

Tegan: - Hello, Annalize! What you want?

Annalize: - I'll be at your door waiting for you to arrive.

Tegan: - No, Annalize! Do not do it.

Annalize: - I already did! Just arrived. I'll be waiting for you here.  
Goodbye!

Annalize hangs up the phone before Tegan even tries to stop her from doing so.  
When parking, Annalise hands the car keys to the host and takes the elevator to the floor of Price's apartment.  
Keating remembered that he still had a copy of the keys to Tegan's apartment. Then Annalise takes the key and manages to open the door. As soon as she enters she realizes that everything was still the same as the last time she entered there.

While Annalize is distracted looking at Tegan's photo, she doesn't even notice Tegan's presence in the same space as her.

Tegan: - There, Annalize. Here I am!

Annalize turns around when she hears Tegan's voice.

Annalize: - Hi!  
I didn't see you coming.  
"She says putting the picture of Tegan in place."

Tegan: - I got it.  
How did you get in?

Annalize: - I still have a copy of the keys.

Tegan: - Before you leave, please return it to me.

Annalize: -Ok! Only after you hear me.

Tegan: - What do you want, Annalize?

Annalize remains silent.

Tegan: -Annalise, answer me, please. What you want?

Annalize: - You!

Tegan: - Annalize, I don't have time for games.

Annalize: - I'm not kidding, Miss Price. I want you!

Annalize barely finishes speaking and approaches Tegan, she comes so close, so close that it is possible to feel each other's breath.  
Tegan didn't react! She stood in the same place, saying nothing! It seemed that she had been taken by the atmosphere that surrounded them.  
Annalize realizes that she doesn't react to the approach so she takes the opportunity to continue ...

This time she wraps her left arm around Tegan's waist and puts her right hand on her face. "Even before Tegan came in, Annalise had put on some songs to play and in that moment of approaching their bodies, she was playing 'Woman In Chains'." Annalize strokes his face tenderly and looks into her eyes. They stay there for a moment, losing themselves in the depths of each other's eyes. And when there was no longer any way to hold back Tegan's pronunciation ...

Tegan: - Annalis ... Please don't torture me anymore.  
"Her voice was almost inaudible."

Annalize fulfills her request and kisses her. The kiss started softly, but over time, it became deep and longing!  
When they are about to lose their breath they walk away, still trying to believe that it was all real, they keep looking at each other and even before Tegan can say anything, Annalise approaches her ear and whispers ...

Annalize: - I love you, Miss Price! Do you accept dating me?

Tegan without a second thought says: - Yes, yes, yes, Annalis!  
"Tegan fills her with kisses with every" yes "she gives Annalize."

Annalize takes her in her lap, pinning Tegan's legs to her waist and walks with her in her arms to the bedroom. When they get there Annalize brings her down to look into the eyes of the woman she loved.

Anna: -Srta Price, are you sure this is what you want?  
"Said Annalize without losing eye contact."

Tegan: - That's what I've always wanted, Annalize!  
I dreamed of that moment at times ... I long to explore every edge of your body and for it to leave the tracks of the love I feel for you.

Annalize felt her heart explode with happiness and love!

Annalize: - Here I am so you can do what you want with me. I'm yours, Tegan!  
And I couldn't stand to wait another minute for that.

Tegan barely lets the love of her life finish talking and goes to her so they can finish what they started.  
There, in that room, they seal a night of love, tenderness and desires.


	2. Brown Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a while Tegan is showered and dressed in a t-shirt and sweatpants. Annalise loved it when she dressed like that. Especially if her hair was loose as it was. While Annalise doesn't leave her suite, Tegan turns on sound and some songs to play and the first song to play is Destiny's Child's "Brown Eyes". She left the music rolling and sat on the couch waiting for Annalize.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it.  
> Do not reapply grammatical errors.  
> I use Google translator to switch from Portuguese to English.

Annalize and Tegan have never had a love night like the one they just had in their lives. They have already had pleasure with other people but nothing as surreal as what they provided each other at that moment. It was a mixture of love, pleasure and desire. After sex Annalise snuggled the shorter woman in her arms and stayed there, clinging, until they fell asleep. At dawn Tegan is the first to wake up. She rope with a smile on her face as happiness was overflowing. 

Also, how can you not be happy with memories of last night? Everything felt like a dream! After a clash came the victory ... She and Annalize finally declared the reciprocity of the love they feel and finally they did not let this gift succumb to obstacles along the way. When Tegan stops thinking she turns to look at the image of the woman she loves, naked in her bed. "God, how many times have I dreamed of this moment. Thank you!" (She thinks). 

Annalize, although older than she, was as beautiful as an underage woman. She had her body outlined and she loved every detail of that monument. After making sure it wasn't a dream or invention of her head, Tegan gives Annalise a light kiss on the lips, who is still sleeping like an angel, and then goes to the bathroom of the suite to do morning hygiene, soon after she puts on a robe bath and go to the kitchen to prepare a breakfast for your loved one. When everything was ready she takes a tray and goes to the bedroom to woo Annalize, who had not yet woken up, with coffee in bed. She enters the room and supports the tray on the nightstand beside the bed and goes to Annalize to wake her up. 

Tegan: - My love, good morning! "Tegan whispers in Annalize's ear."

Annalize resists a little but Tegan doesn't give up and tries to wake her up in another way. She then begins to caress and plant kisses all over Annalise's body, which ends up not resisting and takes Price by surprise for a big kiss on the lips.

Annalize: - Thank you for waking me up like this. That way it is impossible to continue sleeping! I'll end up wanting other things if you keep kissing me like that. LOL  
"Says Annalize, smiling at her."

Tegan: - If you want I'm here! Always ready to satisfy you. LOL  
"She said leaving for another kiss." 

At some point when the kiss was getting hotter Tegan pulls away and Annalize mumbles.

Annalize: - Ah ... Why did you stop, Tegan? Come back here! "Said Annalise, rolling her eyes and pouting." 

Tegan: - I'll be back, but first you need to feed. I don't want you to be weak, dear. I need you strong and invigorated, not least because, I have some plans for today. LOL

Tegan says this by removing the tray from the nightstand to place on his girlfriend's lap. "Girlfriend" ?! No, she doesn't even know if that is right or if Annalize was just wrong in the words I said to her the night before. 

Annalize: -Um ... So I will eat now. "Says Annalise trying to seduce Tegan with the red rose that was on her breakfast tray." 

Tegan couldn't help laughing. They stayed there talking for a while longer, then Annalize went to take a shower and Tegan was getting things done so she could shower and get ready to go out. After a few minutes they are ready to go to the place that Tegan did not reveal.

They take everything, including a basket full of things inside, a bottle of red wine and leave. Arriving at the parking lot Tegan puts things in the suitcase and opens the door of her Porsche 718 Boxster convertible so that Annalize could enter.  
The two take the road towards the place that Tegan intends to take the love of her life

Annalize: - Where are we going, Miss Price?  
Tegan: - Easy, we're coming. Promise!  
Annalize: - You know I'm not curious. LOL  
Tegan: - It is just a little! LOL

Anna looks at her and smiles in response. To help the time go by she turns on the sound and puts Tegan's playlist to play.  
The first song to play is "My name is not Susan" by Whitney Houston. Annalise loved that song!

Annalize: - Oh my God! I love this song, Tegan!  
I actually love pretty much all of Whitney's songs. I'm a fan of her!  
Tegan: - I know. Rs ... We both had a lot of fun listening to Whitney and we cried with The Bodyguard.

Annalize: - Really! Rs ... Like that night in my pajamas at my house. Remember?

It was impossible for Tegan to forget any moment lived with that woman.

Tegan: - Of course! That day we almost kissed. LOL...  
I couldn't forget.

She says, taking one hand off the steering wheel to hold Annalise's hand, which intertwines her fingers with hers and brings Tegan's hand to her lips to give a tender kiss.  
Happiness was inevitable in the face of the woman who was driving.

Tegan: - We're here, Miss Keating!

When Annalise looks, she is delighted with the place. She had never been to the "Shofuso Japanese House and Garden" before. In all that time she stayed in Philadelphia it was not possible to visit all the places she wanted, especially because the life she had before did not allow her to have time for distractions.

As soon as Tegan parks, she goes down first to open the door for Annalise to leave (she loved that way Tegan treated her) and then opens the suitcase to pick up the basket that contained things for their picnic.  
They walk through the garden together to a more secluded part of the others so that they could have a little more privacy and arriving Annalize helps Tegan to stretch the plaid towel over the grass and then start to pack the food and everything they brought.  
After talking, eating, laughing, exchanging caresses and kisses, they hold each other in silence just enjoying each other's company until Annalise leaves Tegan's arms and turns to look at Price's eyes.  
Tegan did not know what prompted Annalise to do this but does not question, just keep looking into the beautiful eyes of the woman she loves.

Annalize: - Tegan, tell me something.

Tegan: - Yes, you can talk.

Annalize: - How will it be going forward?  
You know, I don't want to pretend to the world anymore that there is nothing between us. That all we have is just a friendly relationship and nothing more.  
You know, I want more than that. But I need to know if this is what you are, too. What do you want, Tegan? Do you intend to go back and be with Gabrielle? Do you want to have me just as an escape or something else? Did you actually agree to be my girlfriend when I asked you yesterday?

Tegan was surprised by Annalize's interrogation. She thought that Annalize had no more doubts about what she wants and feels for her. But she realizes that all the traumas of the past still generate fears and insecurities within her.

Tegan: - Anna, I'm glad you asked me that. I brought you here for a reason.  
"Tegan says that a little bit seriously. With no expression at all."  
Anna: - What reason would that be, Tegan ?!  
"Annalize was starting to worry."

Tegan notices concern on Anna's face and decides that she will not torture the woman in front of her. Then she soon opens the game!  
Tegan: - Annalize, I was determined to forget you until yesterday.

Tegan says that and looks at Annalize who takes a deep breath.

Tegan: - But I can't forget you! And to be honest I never wanted to but you pressured me to do that. But after what we experienced yesterday, I feel that my love for you has revived and the flames of passion set my heart on fire again.  
I don't want to scare you but ...

Tegan pauses ... Annalize doesn't understand anything when she sees the woman get up to go to her bag to pick up something that has not yet been identified.

Annalize: - Where are you going? Did something happen?  
"Annalize doesn't understand what was going on until she sees what Tegan has in her hands."

Tegan: - Annalize, I have had this for a while but I never had an opportunity to give it to you. As life decided to conspire in our favor, so I thought today would be the day and here would be the ideal place.

Tegan says this by opening the velvet box that was in her hands.

Tegan: - Annalize, I know you asked me that question yesterday but I wanted to redo the order. Do you accept being my girlfriend?

Annalize is paralyzed! The only reaction was the tears streaming down her face.  
Tegan didn't know if it was good or bad.

Tegan: - Did I say something wrong, Anna?  
"Tegan said with a concerned look."

Annalize simply throws herself into the other woman's arms and smothers her with several kisses and finally when she stops, she finds the strength to respond. 

Annalize: - Yes, I accept! 

They gather in a kiss and then collect their things to leave. They wanted to get out of there as soon as possible to go to a place where they would only stay at two and no one else. Tegan and Annalize get out of there and go straight to Annalise's house. This time Annalize wanted them to leave the essence of their love in her house so that every time she was there, she would remember what they did in that place. 

As soon as Annalise arrives, she opens the door and asks Tegan to wait for her in the living room while she goes to shower and change. Tegan accepts what Annalise asks but before she asks Annalise to let her get a pair of clean clothes from her closet, she allows it and then Tegan gives her a little kiss to go shower in the other bathroom on Annalise's penthouse. After a while Tegan is showered and dressed in a t-shirt and sweatpants. Annalise loved it when she dressed like that. Especially if her hair was loose as it was. While Annalise doesn't leave her suite, Tegan turns on sound and some songs to play and the first song to play is Destiny's Child's "Brown Eyes". She left the music rolling and sat on the couch waiting for Annalize. After a few seconds Annalise calls her, she answers but she doesn't understand why Annalise didn't go to where she was if they were in the same place, just changed the rooms, she was in the living room and Anna in the bedroom.

Tegan: - Hello, Miss Harkness! How can I help you? "Says Tegan, trying to control laughter and getting into the game." 

Annalize: - Miss Price, can you help me here in the room, please?

Tegan: -Oh, of course! It's for now!  
I'm going, Miss Harkness.  
"Tegan says heading for the bedroom."

The doors were closed, then, to give a suspense atmosphere she stops and talks to Annalize on her cell phone again.

Tegan: - The door is closed, Anna. I can open?  
"She knew she was, but she was willing to feed her lover's fantasy."

Annalize: - Feel free to come in, baby.

When Tegan opens the door she is faced with a room lit with some candles, petals of red roses making their way from the bedroom entrance to the bed and there was Annalise, dressed in a beautiful wine-colored lingerie, lying on the bed waiting Tegan seductively.

Tegan can't seem to repair anything else except the woman she was in love with waiting for her.  
She stagnates in the same place, just looking at Annalise dressed in that sexy way.

Annalize: - Hey, aren't you coming ?!  
"Says Annalise with a beautiful smile on her face."

Tegan doesn't say anything, just goes to Annalise who sits down waiting for the latina to get to her.  
When Tegan stops in front of her at the same time she gives Annalize a light kiss on the lips and then interrupts the kiss to remove her shirt. Annalize stands there, watching every movement that the love of her life makes.  
Tegan never stopped looking into Annalize's beautiful brown eyes.  
Tegan takes a step forward, getting between Annalize's legs. She takes Anna's hands and wraps them around her waist, making her even closer to the body of the woman she craved every night. She puts her hands on the side of Annalize's face and approaches for another kiss, instead it wasn't a kiss, it was a hot kiss where her tongues explored the taste of that kiss.

As they kiss, Tegan leans over Annalise, who lies on the bed and caresses Price's body with her hands and when she realizes her hands are already on Tegan's buttocks. She squeezes it with her hands as the fire rises between them.  
Tegan could only be grateful for everything that was going on between them. And to show such gratitude she starts to work on every detail of Annalize's body.  
Annalise takes the opportunity to whisper a few words in the ear of the woman who was working to bring her body to the peak of pleasure.

Annalize: -Price, I love you.  
"She says trying to suppress the moans."

Those words are even more exciting for Tegan, who tries harder to see Annalis satisfied.

Annalize: -Oh, heavens ... I love you, Tegan!

After you have some more they finish making love and rest a little. When they finally wake up, Annalize and Tegan decide to talk a little more about how they will communicate to the Harknes family about their courtship.

Tegan: - Annalis, will your family accept me?  
"She says while petting Annalise who was lying with her head at her chest."

Annalize: - Yes, absolutely.  
I don't want you to worry, Te.  
My mom loves you!  
"Says Annalise, lifting her head to look Tegan in the eye."

Tegan: - Good! Rs ... I'm a little scared.

Annalize: - You don't have to stay. She likes you more than Eve. She didn't like Eve very much.

After Annalize says that, she doesn't know if she was right to make that comparison. But it was already too late!

Tegan reveals those words and feels with points ahead that Ophelia likes her more than Annalise's ex.

Tegan: - Um ... This is good then.  
"She says to Anna."

Annalize had an idea.

Annalize: - What do you think about bringing our friends and my family together to share this with them? It would be cool, don't you think?

Tegan: - Great! Then agreed.  
We can have a reception in a restaurant. You choose and tomorrow I'll stop by to pay. Can be?

Annalize likes Tegan to let her make the decision for some things.

Annalize: - It would be nice, love, but I thought of doing something here at home. That way they won't suspect anything! Do you agree?

Tegan: - Really, dear! Combined.  
We can choose the buffet and hire a chef to be having dinner.

Annalize: - It will be wonderful! Liked it.  
"Says Annalize, smiling at her."

Tegan: - Glad you liked it. Now come! Let's go back to sleep. We will have to resolve these things tomorrow!

They kiss, hug and go back to sleep.


End file.
